1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electrical connector for electrically connecting a daughter board and a mother board, and particularly to an electrical connector having a board locking device for reliably latching an inserted daughter board.
2. The Prior Art
Most computer systems with mother boards are deposited with a plurality of specific electrical connectors for receiving a variety of selective daughter boards, as called "the extensive cards", having some electrical apparatus or chips thereon, for providing some required functions. Such electrical connector mainly includes an elongated groove having a plurality of contacts therein for electrically engaging with some pads on a surface of the daughter board, and a pair of board locking devices for latching two opposed edges of the daughter board to maintain a stably electrical connection between the daughter board and the connector. Some of the board locking devices generally are configured, as a pivotal ejector with a simple clamping structure, to remove the inserted daughter board from the groove of the connector, but not to lock the daughter board. Additionally, the clamping structure thereof is merely adapted to guide or loose clamp the daughter board in a specific direction, but can not effectively lock the daughter board in both longitudinal and horizontal directions with respect to the daughter board.
Although, another type board locking devices are designed as a latch-like structure which can lock the daughter board as shown in FIG. 1, the latch-like board locking devices merely accommodate a light daughter board on which may be just mounted with a little micro-chips. When a daughter board mounted with some heavy electrical apparatus like a CPU (Central Process Unit) and a micro-fan thereon is installed in the conventional electrical connector, such inserted daughter board may bias one side of the connector to result in a poorly electrical contact between the connector and the daughter board, due to the center of gravity of the board daughter board being unstable. Additionally, since the board locking device lacks any supporting structure to maintain the locking position of the board locking device with respect to the daughter board, when such connector receiving the heavy daughter board is located in a vibrating environment, said poor contact manner may be worsened. For example, the daughter board may deviate from the locking condition of the board locking device. The conventional electrical connectors with a board locking device as aforementioned, can be referred to U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,993,390, 4,057,879, 4,832,617, 4,986,765, 5,207,598, 5,259,793, 5,364,282 and 5,429,523, and Taiwan Patent Application Nos. 78,102,902, 79,105,203, 79,211,470, 81,212,446, 82,213,513, 82,213,515 and 82,217,323.
Accordingly, for resolving the above disadvantages, an object of the invention is to provide an improved electrical connector which has a first insulative housing, a second insulative housing and a pair of board locking devices wherein the first housing has opposed acting cavities each forming a pair of L-shaped slots thereon, and each board locking device forms at least a moveable pin thereon. By means of the cooperation between the slots and the pin, the board locking device can linearly slide in said acting cavity and selectively lock or release an inserted daughter board.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved electrical connector with a pair of board locking devices which each further includes an elastic supporting portion for maintaining a locking/releasing position of the board locking device with respect to the inserted daughter board under a stable and reliable situation.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved electrical connector with a pair of board locking devices which each further includes a first operative portion formed on a main body of the board locking device for providing a user with a manually locking operation with respect to the inserted daughter board.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved electrical connector with a pair of board locking devices which each further includes at least a moveable pin having a second operative portion exposed to the outside of the housing for providing the user with a manually releasing operation with respect to the inserted daughter board.